


底线

by shiromomokuri



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22758616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiromomokuri/pseuds/shiromomokuri
Summary: 第一次見面就被召喚師冷著眼嘲諷的黑魔法師總覺得這人在哪裡見過，但無奈有些臉盲又對凡事都漠不關心的他實在記不起。當晚被固定隊的武士拉著喝酒的他看到了和其他男人擁吻的召喚，他終於想起來，那張臉是在哪裡見過了……“你就是在黃金港地下性愛俱樂部尋找調教師的？”“和你無關，我只是喜歡做而已。”“明明沒有快感。”黑魔法師突然嘲諷一般笑了，“我一直說你一張性冷淡的臉，原來還真是性冷淡，那就讓我，來開發一下這位性格惡劣的客人。”懒得社交闷骚黑魔x清冷斯文性冷淡召
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/Summoner | SMN Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 31





	底线

**Author's Note:**

> 懒得社交闷骚黑魔x清冷斯文性冷淡召  
> 召唤师和很多人做过的前提，黑召双方都不是处  
>  **BDSM，调教，电击，强制高潮，窒息性爱等情节有**  
>  ~~有一说一，召唤师的三段LB谁看了不说一声好色哦~~

黑魔法师来到这个队伍已经一个月了，他一直以为队伍里面的赤魔法师是另一位法系输出毕竟清CD也好，迷宫探险或者开荒也好，赤魔法师一直都是队伍中的一员。结果谁知道对方听了很惊讶，问道难道黑骑没和你说过？黑魔法师也是一头雾水，赤魔法师这才反应过来黑魔法师第一天来的时候简短的做了个自我介绍就去练输出和循环了，根本没有参加新人欢迎会，自然是不知道。

“不是我，我只是和占星一个部队跑来帮忙的而已，你们固定队的另一个法师现在在外出任务，不过看这时间应该快回来了。”赤魔法师笑笑，“不过你可千万别和那个家伙一般见识，相信我，你不会想和他多交往的，要知道我上次被他嘲笑输出嘲笑了一路，我们打完蛮神出来他还在嘲讽我。”

这倒是让黑魔法师有些好奇了，他承认自己是个不爱说话的人，其实大多原因是他懒得说话，张口说话实在太耗力气，如果可以心电感应他一定能有说不完的话。队内对他的评价基本都是“输出很高”“非常靠谱”之类的正面评价，他面上波澜不惊实际上心里已经跳起了绅士舞步，他懒得社交可来到这个队伍又偏偏被人拉着社交，美丽的占星姐姐一边喝下一杯果酒一边感叹黑魔这人虽然很少说话但并不让人讨厌，如果能和大家多交流交流就更好了。

“你和那个严肃的家伙一点都不一样。”占星有些微醉，晃着酒杯微微笑笑，“那家伙快回来了吧。”

“是啊，明天应该就到了。是个很难相处的家伙，但是人不坏。”学者无奈地耸耸肩，“我和他一起长大，知道他的性格，那家伙就是严格过了头，又不会好好说话，他手下的豆芽能坚持下来的到现在也不超过三个。”

黑魔法师举起手打断了他们的对话：“抱歉，你们说的这个人，是？”

“对，你还不知道吧，和你一样是个法师，而且也是个战斗导师。”机工皱了皱眉，他似乎非常不喜欢那个人，聊到他的时候忍不住咋了一下舌，又意识到学者还在这里连忙收起那副有些生气的表情。学者倒是不介意，他很清楚自己的弟弟这个性格绝不招人喜欢，机工来的时间不长，刚来的时候就因为野火断了就被那家伙冷冷地批评了一句，毕竟年轻气盛，机工在那之后和他关系并不怎么好。

“也是黑魔法师吗？”黑魔没来由的有些不舒服，毕竟同是法系输出，自然会有一些暗地里的较劲，他这种堪称法系天花板的版本之爹自然是不想另一个黑魔和他抢输出的。

“……是个召唤。”机工喝了口酒，他的语气缓和了不少，眼神中甚至有些怀念，“他的输出和能力摆在那里，就算被他嘲讽和批评自然也不会多说什么。只是有段日子他突然不在状态，好像是……5.0时候的事情，虽然他什么都不说但比平时更过分地训练，就是那个时候受的重伤吧？”

“嗯，然后他就去了长期外出任务，不过5.1初期我似乎见过他一次。”学者点点头。

“重伤？”黑魔法师其实对于他人的事情并不怎么感兴趣，但以外的有些好奇这位大家口中不好相处的法师到底出了什么事。

“他和龙神同调的时候失控了。”学者拿起面前的酒杯，依然保持着那副温柔的笑脸，但不知为何此时那笑容却像是某种警告一样，警告着黑魔不要继续问下去一样，“还要加点酒吗？”

“不用了。”黑魔法师不是傻子，他喝光杯里的酒向众人道了别又回去房间钻研法术去了。

第二天早上黑魔法师穿戴整齐下来吃早饭的时候发现占星和学者今天的情绪似乎特别高，两个人有说有笑个不停，黑魔没多在意，权当是部队奶妈奶爹的医疗学术研讨会了。

“你是谁。”背后传来冷冰冰的声音，刚刚还吵吵闹闹的房屋内一下子安静下来。黑魔法师转过身，第一眼看到的是那人右眼的金黄色，他的左眼是海水一样的蓝，而右眼却是金色的，仔细看过去甚至有点龙眼的影子，那人长得十分漂亮，他的嘴唇很薄，鼻梁又挺，是个实打实的美人，用“美“来形容一个男人确实不好，但召唤师确实长了一张十分好看的脸，只是那张脸没有任何表情甚至带着一点怒，和温柔的学者是完全不同的长相。对方似乎因为看到自己有些不爽，他的眉头微微皱起，右手正拿着一本魔导书，看自己没有回到，他又问了一次，“你是谁。”

“这是新来的黑魔，来一个月了，你没见过是正常的。”骑士端着皇家奶茶笑眯眯走过来，“喝一点吧，一路上辛苦了。”

召唤没有接过那杯奶茶，他的视线一直在黑魔法师身上，将对方从头到脚打量了一遍，最后冷冰冰扔下一句：“我们这可不是垃圾场。”

机工拉了拉旁边老好人武士的袖口：“你说黑魔会和他打起来吗？”

“不一定，如果真的发生这种事我就来个10万雪月花制止这场斗争。”

机工不想说话了。

召唤师低头念了个咒，将自己的宝石兽召唤出来，红色的宝石兽绕着召唤师转圈圈，抬眼也看到了新来的黑魔法师。他的召唤兽和他的主人性格相似，红宝石兽不屑的哼一声跟着召唤师上了楼。骑士和黑骑有些尴尬地拍拍黑魔法师的肩膀：“现在知道了吧？就是这样的一个人。”

但黑魔法师却完全在想别的事情，他总觉得在哪里见过这位召唤师，可如果说出来又像是在套近乎，说不定会换来更过分的冷嘲热讽，那双眸子十分特别，拥有异色瞳的亚拉戈人他只见过一个，那样耀眼的金色他实在找不到第二个人，可惜黑魔法师是个脸盲，他实在想不起来自己究竟是在哪里见过这个人了。

“收拾一下，今天零式。”学者对着上去的召唤师喊道，对方没有回应自己，学者不好意思的转过头和黑魔法师笑笑，“抱歉，他就是嘴巴坏，没有礼貌。”

黑魔法师表示不在意，内心想着反正自己是法爷，是法系天花板，是爹，他能怎么和自己过不去？

要说冒险者们千万不要自己插旗，黑魔法师算是知道了，他今天的状态可以说是意外的不好，黑魔纹在aoe，贪一下输出中了三层易伤，他总是不自觉看向旁边不用读条的亚拉戈法师，明知道自己不该想有的没的却还是在想“这人我究竟在哪看到的来着？”

“黑魔——！！！”机工的惨叫还在耳边，下一秒黑魔法师终于从思考中脱离出来，他倒了。

“……”黑魔法师发誓，这一定是他人生的滑铁卢，是他的耻辱柱，他从来没有这样屈辱的战斗不能过，他看着自己的输出从第一变成被召唤赶超的第二，他可怜的看向学者和占星，两个奶妈表示自己的即刻用完了还在转，黑魔法师近乎绝望地闭上眼睛。

“废物，起来。”又是那个熟悉地声音，他睁开眼，发现自己已经被学者和占星奶满了，虽然还有些晕晕乎乎，他转过头就看到正在和龙神同调而有些痛苦的召唤师，对方见他站起来了继续说道，“我不在的时候赤魔就是这么一次一次拉你起来的？下不为例，再有下次直接滚出去。”

黑魔法师低声骂了一句脏话开始疯狂追输出，他终于明白为什么他们固定队招人的时候特意加大加粗写了一句：“心理承受能力巨无敌强的优先，最好能够没脸没皮接受被骂。”

“哎呀，兄弟别在意了，人都有犯错的时候，那个狗召唤不是人。”武士拍着黑魔的肩膀，他们吹着晚风喝着小酒，美名其曰反思检讨会以及召唤回归欢迎会，实际上是老好人武士先生担心又一个被召唤气走的，他们问过召唤今天晚上来不来？毕竟是他的欢迎会，召唤摇摇头，武士也不逼他。黑魔低着头一杯一杯喝酒，不甘心那是肯定的，他去哪都是被人称为“法爷大佬”的存在，怎么今天就滑铁卢还被召唤给骂了，你说这个来不来气？

“实在不行……我今晚带你去黄金港看看？”武士尴尬的摸了摸鼻尖，“男人，有时候也是要解决需求的。”

“黄金港……？”黑魔有点尴尬，他对黄金港实在是过分熟悉，自己以前没钱的时候曾经在那一带的地下性爱俱乐部当过调教师，而且还是他们店里最厉害的调教师，但这位调教师从不和客人发生性关系，按他的话说是不想惹上麻烦。

“你不会没去过吧？”

“怎么可能。”

黑魔法师尴尬地笑笑，被风吹得酒醒了不少，他突然想起召唤了。那家伙是个非常难对付的人，第一眼就被他那生人勿进的气场震到，浑身散发着冰冷气息的人只要一开口就是刀子一样的尖酸刻薄话语，他实在想不通这个人到底为什么还没被全部队排挤？因为输出高？大概吧。  
“你们队到底为什么还没出一个反抗召唤统治联盟？”

“因为他料理做的好吃。”没出息的机工端着酒杯坐到他身边，“是真的很好吃。”

“而且宝石兽是真的好摸。”武士在旁边加了一句。

这个队伍没救了。黑魔法师想着仰头又干了一瓶，他视线一瞟，总觉得看到了很熟悉的影子，武士和机工还在聊天，黑魔法师说了句先离开一下。

果不其然，在转角消失的那个身影正是召唤师。他正被男人搂在怀里，他们热切又激烈的吻着，男人甚至将手探到了召唤的衣服内。一夜情这种事并不少见，黑魔法师也干过不止一次，但像这样撞见自己的队友和人搞还是有点尴尬，他还是忍不住观察召唤的表情，他想知道那个总是一张能冻死人的性冷淡脸会不会被情热捂化。

一吻结束，他们稍微分开一些，召唤大口大口喘着气，胸口上下起伏着，但他的眼神还是那样冷冰冰的，黑魔法师稍微视线下移一些，看到了召唤师并没有勃起的下体。

“不是吧……”黑魔法师突然有个很大胆的猜想，他再抬起头的时候召唤师和男人已经消失了踪影，“啧，该死。”

就在这时，黑魔法师脑海中闪过一些片段的画面，他终于想起来自己究竟在哪里见过这位嘴巴很坏的亚拉戈法师了。

没人知道召唤师当晚是什么时候回来的，又或者一夜未归，不过他们也习惯了，第二天早上当召唤抱着他的黄宝石兽下来的时候所有人都是一抬头，先开口的是学者：“这次不错，没留下看得见的痕迹。”

“我要求的。”召唤拉开椅子坐在餐桌，今天是机工负责做早餐，机工将大家的早饭端上来后抬眼看了一眼召唤，带着十分恶劣又毫不客气的语气开口：“差点不给你准备早饭了。”

召唤并不搭理对方，而是盯住了黑魔法师。黑魔没来由的有点发毛，他转过头对上召唤的眼神，对方才慢悠悠收回视线：“还以为你会十分意外。”

“我对别人的私生活不感兴趣。”黑魔法师学着对方平时的样子冷冰冰开口，“就算你告诉我你在黄金港站街我也不会说什么。”

召唤向黑魔的方向扔了一把叉子。

黑魔法师在吃过早饭后就拉着召唤师的手腕上了楼，召唤师很明显不情愿并且十分讨厌被这样拉着走，他挣扎了好几下都没挣脱开，反倒是被对方握得更用力了，队里的其他人都有些看傻了，敢这么直接拖走他的这还是第一个人。

“你想干什么。”房间门被碰的关上的时候召唤终于忍不住开口，“要想打架去院子里。”

“我见过你。”黑魔法师慢悠悠开口。

“老套的套近乎不适合我。”

“你就是那个在地下俱乐部寻找调教师的对吧。”

召唤愣住了，他从没想过自己的秘密会被人发现，说老实话他从不隐瞒自己和很多人做过的事实，但唯独找人调教这件事他从没说过，他的眼神比平时更冷，几乎是咬着牙问道：“你怎么知道的？”

“因为当时你预约的调教师就是我啊。”黑魔法师嘲笑一般冷哼一声，“还说为什么有人给了钱就跑了，是哪个怂货，原来是你啊？”

真是倒霉了。

黑魔法师装作看不到召唤师越来越糟糕的脸色，继续说道：“可惜，现在不在那里工作不能找你再拿一份违约金。虽然总听人说你不好接近，一张性冷淡脸，但没想到你居然是真的性冷淡。”

“你想干嘛。”召唤师下意识捏紧腰间的魔导书，他似乎已经不在意会不会把房子拆掉，他现在只想给这个黑魔法师一个天启。

“当然是迟来的治疗。”黑魔法师靠近比自己矮一些的召唤师低下头吻住，他修长的手指握住召唤捏着书的手，“让我来满足您，性格糟糕的客人。”

当召唤师回过神来自己已经被黑魔法师拉着传送去他家了，他没空欣赏黑魔家里的装修就被对方拉进了卧室。召唤师难得的有些跟不上思考，黑魔法师也不着急，当召唤反应过来当前的状况时黑魔法师已经把需要的道具都准备好了。

“现在开始吗？”召唤开口问道。

“开始之前先定一些规矩。”黑魔法师将最后一样道具摆好后站到召唤师面前，“一，不需要在我面前装作很舒服的样子，不舒服没感觉就直说；二，安全起见定一个安全词吧，我个人的推荐是不要停三个字。”

“你在耍我对吧。”

“您也可以自己定，毕竟你才是客人。”

“随便，就那个吧，我不想浪费时间。”

说罢，黑魔法师将召唤师抱到床上，将亚拉戈法师身上的衣服一件件脱掉，召唤师特有的纹身在此时显得格外色情，黑魔法师温柔地吻上那纹身：“你这种客人需要循序渐进。”

“假正经。”召唤冷笑一声，抬手对他比了个中指。黑魔法师不恼，当他吻到召唤师的腰腹部时对方突然僵硬了身体。

“你不用装作很舒服，我说过的，我看得出来。”黑魔法师惩罚性地咬了一口召唤白皙的皮肤，对方没有说话，眼神不自然地看向别处，黑魔法师将召唤的衣服全部褪去，他才知道为什么召唤师刚刚会僵住身体，那根本不是因为装作舒服，而是害怕被人看到的本能反应——从侧腰到下腹部位有着大片的灼伤痕迹，下腹部甚至有着和身上纹身纹路完全不同的另一种样式的纹身，在白皙的皮肤上看着格外扎眼。

“你应该听学者说过。”召唤师转过头，“我和龙神同调失控了，要觉得丑可以直接说。”

“和其他人做的时候被说过吗？”黑魔法师用手指轻轻勾勒着那处纹身的纹路，“明明是这么漂亮的一具身体……和蛮神以太同调这么多次应该十分敏感，却意外的不会使用啊，有自慰的经验吗？”

“当然有。只是在块到最后的时候怎么也达不到。”

“所以去和别人做了，结果你舒服倒是完全没变舒服，假装高潮的演技倒是越来越好了。”

召唤不再回答，黑魔法师也不多问，他突然明白召唤师那双异色的瞳孔是怎么回事了。他像是对待一件宝贝一样吻了吻召唤师的右眼，对方很明显没料到会有这样的展开。接着，黑魔法师起身，从旁边的桌子上拿起眼罩和绳子，将召唤师的双眼蒙住，又将他双腿大开固定好，最后把对方纤细的手腕绑在一起在床头固定好。

“先来一点简单的。”黑魔法师的声音从耳边传来，被夺去视觉和行动让召唤其他感觉变得十分敏感，对方故意压低声音，好听的低音传入耳朵，召唤总觉得耳朵痒痒的。黑魔法师并不打算放过召唤师身上的每一个可能性敏感点，他舔了舔对方的耳朵，观察着召唤的反应，果然如他所料，对方几乎是被吓到一样，从没体验过的感觉让他下意识扭动身体想要躲开，黑魔法师故意发出声音，让那些细小的声音都化作打破召唤那堵墙的武器。

“嗯……”召唤师咽了咽口水，耳朵痒痒的感觉让他缩起脖子，连着脚趾都蜷缩在一起，黑魔法师似乎笑了，在召唤意犹未尽的时候松开对方：“比想象中要有趣的身体，直接插入进去似乎并不能让你舒服，那些男人都不对你调情做前戏吗？大概润滑一下就插进去？那可真是有够过分。”

召唤的脸似乎有些微红，看上去像是喝醉一样，黑魔法师在手上倒了一些精油，从召唤师的胸口开始涂抹，他的动作又轻柔又慢，弄得召唤痒痒的，黑魔的手指有些冷，划过的地方却像是点上了火，那是召唤从没有过的体验，像是在他身上带着火星一点点将他燃烧。

“哈……”召唤忍不住呼出一口气，他能感受到身体的变化，黑魔法师手不停，在那处烧伤的位置耐心地按摩着，期间还问了一句：“疼吗？”召唤突然产生了自己不是在一夜情的幻觉，黑魔法师稍微调动对方体内的以太，看着对方握紧又松开的拳头，嘴角勾了勾：“不错，你已经开始习惯了。”

按摩到召唤师大腿内侧时候他并不着急爱抚性器，他要磨着召唤的理智，要让他求着自己，偶尔“意外”的碰到让召唤绷紧了神经，他开始期待，甚至开始着急，他想要，想要被更多的触碰。

“不要着急。”黑魔法师终于来到召唤的后穴，他倒上更多的润滑液，开始在对方的后穴周围打转，召唤咬着牙几乎是下意识抬起腰，他从没体验过这样的挑逗，他甚至听到自己理智丧失的倒计时。黑魔法师很热衷于观察召唤师的反应，对方宁可死咬着嘴唇也不肯发出多一声喘息，不过这样也好，省着点嗓子省的等下没声音喊了。黑魔缓缓将手指插入召唤的体内，起初还故意只插入一段指节又退出，如此反复，直到他听到召唤师无法抑制的粗喘他才满意的收手。

“哈……哈……你在、干什么…”召唤师的身体已经出了一层薄汗，他难耐的扭动身体，手腕甚至因为他的动作有些磨破皮，“要进来就……啊！”

还没等他说完，黑魔法师就将自己的手指完全没入召唤师的后穴，他的穴肉紧紧绞住自己的手指，黑魔法师一边冷笑一边用力拍打着召唤的臀部：“咬得这么紧，完全看不出来啊。”

“你…你……”召唤师不想承认，但他确实硬了，而且是因为被黑魔法师打他才硬的，黑魔法师不会停手，他更用力的拍打，另一只手则是探入召唤的体内寻找那个“开关”，他大概猜到召唤师本人估计都不知道敏感点在哪，所以更不会用，黑魔法师嘴上也不饶人：“平时嘴巴这么厉害的人，原来是这样的受虐狂吗？”

“我没……我……哈啊……”召唤师仰起头，眼罩下的那双眼早已因为眼泪变得湿润，他想躲开黑魔法师的拍打，但身体却又本能的享受起来这种疼痛，和与蛮神同调时的失控带来的撕裂感不同，那是一种让他欲罢不能的带着痛的性快感。

性快感。召唤师很快反应过来，他居然因为这样耻辱的事情有了性快感，明明不管是自己还是和别人做，他都很难真正达到舒服的让他想要叫出来的感觉，但此时此刻他却被昨天还在被自己嘲笑的人按在床上调教出了性快感。

“叫的真浪。”黑魔法师的指尖碰到一处有点硬的地方，那是一处凸起，他的手指带点力道地按下去。果不其然，召唤师几乎不受控地弓起身体挣扎起来，“找到了。”

召唤师几乎是下意识地尖叫出声，但他张大了嘴却什么也发不出来，只能从喉咙发出尖锐的气音，他猛地挣扎起来，像是被人按下启动的开关，沉睡的身体开始有了感觉，而那感觉只要一存在，就会不断增加。对于没有这样体验的人来说，身体积累起来的快感在一瞬间释放出来是要疯掉一样的痛苦，他剧烈地挣扎，连绑着他的绳子已经将他磨出血都不顾上：“停、等……啊啊…！不，不行…哈啊！”

“都这样了也不说出安全词看来你是真的很想要啊。”黑魔法师插入第二根手指，两根手指曲起，磨蹭着召唤师敏感的那一点，黑魔法师最清楚这种人，只要给他尝到甜头，之后就会停不下来地索求，“前面也这么硬了，你真是很喜欢被人虐待。”

“不……不是！啊，哈…我没、没有…我不、哈…不喜欢……！”召唤师甚至觉得这具身体已经不是自己的，他听到理智的弦断掉的声音，黑魔的声音像是梦园仙子们施下的法术，他要迷失在这里面了。

“你很喜欢。”黑魔法师更用力地拍打着，插入体内的两根手指也更快速的抽插着，他每次都要蹭到那处让召唤坏掉的点，接着更过分地欺负着，碾压着，“射出来，靠着后面射出来！”

“不……不行、不行了！在、你…你…！”召唤师不知道自己在说什么，只能吐出不成句的字，和那些压抑不住的呻吟，“要射了、有什么要……哈啊！”

召唤师只觉得头脑一片空白，他的前端喷出大量精液撒在床单上和自己的小腹上，烧伤的痕迹和那纹身被乳白色溅到看上去淫乱至极，召唤师无法控制地颤抖着身体，他全身抽搐着，感受着这第一次高潮。

“你做得很好。”黑魔法师摘下召唤的眼罩，那双眸子已经失去了焦点，金黄和海蓝色的眼睛甚至有些暗淡，黑魔法师温柔的亲吻召唤的脸颊，将那些未干的眼泪吻去，“给你些奖励。”

黑魔法师说着，在召唤的胸前两点贴上两个极片，又在他的后穴内放入小巧的跳蛋，他不确定召唤师能否受得了，但他却想尝试看看，想看这个能够让巴哈姆特和不死鸟附身于自己的亚拉戈疯子到底能做到哪里，他的底线到底在哪。

召唤师还没从刚刚的快感中回过神，黑魔法师就已经打开了开关，起初只是微弱的电流，弄得召唤麻麻痒痒的，直到黑魔法师打开了召唤师体内跳蛋的开关，他并不打算再循序渐进了，直接将震动开到最大。

“啊啊！”召唤师几乎是一下子回了神，“你，你……我，哈…我刚去过…让我，让我休息……一下……”

“那要我停下来吗？”黑魔法师说着，加大了电流，电流摩擦着乳头穿过身体的感觉让召唤师直翻白眼，他痉挛着身体叫个不停，黑魔法师突然没来由的有些兴奋，他应该停下，再这样下去召唤说不定会疯掉，但他不想，他控制不住自己想要征服召唤师的欲望，“要停下来吗？”他在诱导，在诱导召唤说出安全词。

“不…不需要…啊啊…哈呜……”召唤口齿不清地开口，他的口水已经顺着合不上的嘴流到胸前，黑魔法师咽了口口水，这是什么有人的场景，于是他再一次加强电流，甚至故意在召唤的后穴塞入第二颗跳蛋，两颗跳蛋压在敏感点快速震动的感受让召唤师几乎要晕过去，他长大了嘴巴却再也喊不出来，他的身体剧烈痉挛着，颤抖着，眼泪停不下来，理智和心神被人完全拿走一样，召唤师几乎是尖叫着达到了第二次高潮，接着全身脱力一般倒在了床上。

他的前端可怜的吐着精水，随后一股股黄色的尿液喷出，黑魔法师关掉召唤体内的玩具和胸前欺负人的电流，召唤已经一点力气都没有了，直到黑魔法师将他松绑，他都没有任何反应。

“喂……我说真的，今天就到此……”黑魔法师将召唤师抱在怀里，对方已经没有什么血色，身体还在微微颤抖着，他话还没说话完就被闭着眼的召唤师搂着脖子吻住，将他剩下的话全部吞在了肚子中。

“不需要……我知道，你，你想看什么。”召唤师睁开眼，他还是那副高高在上的样子，明明被性爱折磨成这样却一点也没有堕落的模样，他的眼神里还是那样冷冰冰带着生人勿进的气场，仿佛在看笑话一样，那双眼就像是在告诉人，想要把他拖入淤泥中？绝不可能。

“性格真恶劣。”

“把我的……书给我。”召唤闭了闭眼，如果不是被黑魔法师抱在怀里他一定会整个人倒在床垫，黑魔法师也没有问他为什么，而是老实的把他随身携带的魔导书递了过去。

召唤师睁开眼，像是下了好大决心一样，深吸一口气重新闭上眼睛调动起体内的以太，他高举他的魔导书，嘴里念着什么咒文，随后他放开手，那本魔导书竟凭空漂浮起来。黑魔法师看到这里大概知道他想干什么了，他也不阻止，只是静静地看着。

他看着召唤师的书本被塞入体中，他看着召唤师猛地睁眼，他看着召唤师的身体弓成一个几乎不可能的角度，召唤下腹部的灼伤和那处量谱呈现出耀眼的金黄色，召唤师的两只眼睛也变成龙一样的金黄瞳孔，他发出痛苦的惨叫，黑魔法师下意识想要拉住他，就看到那具漂亮的身体发出了惊人的变化，召唤白皙的背部长出了龙的翅膀。

召唤恢复了理智，他转过头，带着冰渣一样的语气半嘲讽着开口：“成功了，看到了吗？亚拉戈法师没有底线，愚蠢的玛哈人。”

黑魔法师这时候才意识到，自己到底是小看了这疯子。

“不插进来吗？”召唤调整了一个舒服的姿势，仿佛刚刚失了理智的人不是他一般，“还是说不和被调教的一方做爱就是你的底线了？”

黑魔法师笑了，他将召唤师压在身下，几乎是暴力地将自己的那根全部插入，召唤师被弄得有点疼，他仰起脖子抓紧了身下的床单。

“你可别死在床上了，一名召唤师被人操死在床上说出去不丢人？”黑魔法师说着伸手掐住了召唤师的脖子，“现在说还来得及。”

“我说过了，不需要。”召唤师将腿缠住黑魔法师的腰，黑魔法师也不再搞怜香惜玉那一套，他手上的力度一点点加强，下身更是三进三出，每次都要重重顶在召唤师敏感的腺体上。随着黑魔法师手上的力度，召唤师感到呼吸越来越困难，他皱起眉头，腿也没有力气缠住黑魔，他无力地蹬着床单，黑魔法师下身抽插的速度加快，另一只手则是伸到下面开始套弄召唤的前端。召唤师觉得自己快要死了，他的脸通红，几乎是下意识的去掰黑魔法师的手，可他现在哪里还有着多余的力气呢？内里被顶弄的快感已经要让他疯掉，下身被套弄的感觉和窒息时产生的错乱，三重刺激下召唤师的身体真的要扛不住，他的意识在逐渐远离，耳边的声音慢慢听不到，他无力地闭上眼，甚至不知道自己是怎么去的，什么时候去的。

无法呼吸的压迫感消失，召唤师几乎是本能地大口大口呼吸着空气，他的身体只能不断接受黑魔法师，去了几次？他不知道，他只记得自己眯着眼看到黑魔法师的眼睛，那人的眼中只有他自己，他的身体被黑魔的精液灌满，接着陷入无边的黑暗。昏睡过去的召唤师当然不会知道，在他昏过去之后黑魔法师对着那张精致的脸有些出神和发呆，睡着的召唤师不像平时那样刻薄，看上去多了一层无防备。

召唤师再一次醒过来已经是第二天下午了，他浑身酸痛得要命甚至没办法下床，背后的翅膀早已经消失，和龙神的同调这次看来非常成功，他检查了一下自己的身体，已经被清理干净还上好了药，两个手腕也被好好地消毒包扎，不得不说那家伙还挺有责任心。

“你终于起来了。”黑魔法师端着那看不出是什么的黑乎乎一锅走进来，“看着不好看但实际上很好吃，尝尝？”

“不需要。”召唤强撑着身体穿好衣服，可当他想要下床的时候却因为疼痛和无力直接摔倒在地上。黑魔法师也不扶他，而是站在旁边偷笑：“大概在这躺三天吧，昨天玩过火了。”

“……”召唤师难得没有说什么，老老实实扶着床爬了上去，他的身上还有纵欲的痕迹，黑魔法师放下手上姑且称得上是料理的东西坐到他旁边：“我还以为你死了。”

“我不像你，轻易地中易伤，在黑魔纹里面把自己贪死了。”召唤师冷笑一声，黑魔法师咋了一下舌心说这人怎么一点不会说话，但毕竟自己也有相当一部分责任，还是耐着性子选择照顾了他。

召唤师像是第一次见到黑魔法师那天一样，从头到脚把黑魔法师打量个遍，黑魔被他看得有点不自在，皱着眉问他有事吗？召唤微微弯了弯嘴角，那是黑魔法师第一次看到召唤师的笑，虽然只有一点点上翘的弧度，但在阳光下看上去格外迷人，召唤开口：“原来你是个闷骚。”

“你就只是想和我说这个？”黑魔不太开心，本来都准备好接受召唤终于敞开心扉对自己吐露爱意这样的设定了，结果对方正是说这么一句不咸不淡的话。确实，自己因为平时懒得开口说话经常给人冷淡的人设感，但这可是做爱后刚醒过来诶？能不能说点好的！

“还有。”召唤像黑魔招招手，黑魔法师凑近一些，接着就被召唤师鼻头碰鼻头，他还没反应过来，召唤师已经光速移开并在他脸颊留下一个吻。

“谢谢你。”

黑魔法师愣了神，他低下头温柔的同他接吻，将自己的手插入召唤师戴着手套的右手中与他十指相扣，像是只有这一瞬间片刻的温存，阳光正好，纱帘透过的点点阳光洒在他们身上，温暖又安静。

END


End file.
